


Fleeting Moments

by crochetaway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione pines for Draco, who doesn't seem to know she exists.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Fleeting Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> ****Prompt:** **
> 
> **Hermione pining for Draco, who doesn't seem to know she exists.**

Hermione sighed, her chin resting in her hand as she watched him make his way through the crowded cafe tables in the Ministry restaurant. This was one of the few places she could truly watch him and nobody would notice. She liked the way he filled out the dark gray suit he was wearing. His shoulders stretched the fabric deliciously. Though, when he bent slightly, to look at something in the bakery case, she had to swipe the drool from the corner of her mouth at the way his bum filled out his trousers. 

What she wouldn’t do to get her hands on a bum like that. A loud peal of laughter startled her out of her reverie and she quickly glanced around her. Her heart was pounding and she was sure she had been caught out staring at magical Britain’s most eligible bachelor, but everyone was ignoring her, as usual. She sighed out a shaky breath as the adrenaline coursed through her. She knew she shouldn’t be watching him the way she did. What would Harry and Ron think if they knew? Or Ginny? She shuddered to think of the tongue-lashing they would give, that she might even deserve. Who in the hell looked at their school bully and thought ‘yum’? 

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Hermione knew she needed to get over this silly crush, and she thought the same thing every day, but her heart was a stubborn thing. She didn’t even think that she would _have_ this crush if they didn’t work in the same department together. If she didn’t seem him be completely decent to everyone in her department, including her. Hell, she’d even heard him laugh. A real laugh, not one of those mean snickers he used to give at Hogwarts. And, oh boy, what a laugh it was. Deep and booming, the kind of laugh that made her want to laugh along with it. 

She dropped her head into her crossed arms on the table before her. She had it bad if she was swooning over his damned laugh. Biting her lip and working up her courage to just stand up and go back to work when she felt someone pause next to the table.

“Alright, Granger?” his voice was deep and she thought she might detect a bit of concern. She should just nod her head and wave him on, but with him standing so close, she couldn’t help herself. Slowly, she lifted her head, drinking in the sight of him as she raised her eyes up, and up, and up some more to meet his clear, ice-blue colored ones. 

“Yep, I’m fine,” she replied with a tight smile, even while her heart thumped loudly in her chest and saliva pooled in her mouth. “Just resting my eyes for a moment.”

He hitched a corner of his mouth at her and Hermione’s palms grew sweaty as he slid into the seat across from her. “Those damned spreadsheets, right?” he asked with a shake of his head. “Hurt my bloody eyes too.”

“Yeah,” Hermione agreed, barely breathing and trying to figure out why exactly he was sitting across from her, but at the same time, loving every fleeting moment of it.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
